


Little Red

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the superhero known as Little Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by 1reasonand1reasonolny. (On my old tumblr so I don't remember the exact wording of the prompt.)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Minor Torture and Violence

Stiles, otherwise known as Little Red - the most badass superhero of the League of Defenders (if you asked him at least, and maybe his dad), was in trouble. His trusty mountain ash (gifted to him by the retired superhero once known as Warlock, but now Alan Deaton, veterinarian) was gone, taken by the villain in front of him.

Stiles wasn’t completely defenseless without his mountain ash. He had his wits, of course, and his sharp tongue, and sometimes even his baseball bat slung over his shoulder, but all of these things had been rendered inane by the chains wrapped around his arms and the gag in his mouth.

He settled for glaring, though inside he was freaking out quite a bit. In front of him Hell Bitch (usually just known as Hell) grinned at him. “Oh, how I just love pretty boys,” she gushed. Her electric whip crackled at her hip.

She wore no mask, unlike most villains, but then she didn’t really need to. Everyone knew her as Kate Argent, the rogue of the superhero family. Her brother and niece both were after her, but she managed to evade them with the help of Viper, an older villain that Stiles thought to be the missing Gerard, Allison’s grandfather, though she didn’t believe it when he’d told her.

But while Viper and Hell together wrecked cities and towns alike, on her own Hell was more interested in playthings. Young male playthings, to be precise.

Well, fuck her. Stiles was nineteen. He wasn’t a boy anymore.

"Look at those defiant eyes," Hell laughed. She reached forward, stroking Stiles’ cheek with a long fingernail. "I want to see your screams in those pretty pretty eyes."

Stiles closed them, because he wouldn’t let her. He heard the sound of the whip cracking next to his ear and he flinched involuntarily and then cursed himself for it.

"You’ll be so fun to break," Hell said, almost to herself. She struck, the whip leaving a welt on Stiles’ chest, burning through the outer layer of his bright red bodysuit. He jerked against the chains as the electricity zapped his body.

He was so screwed. Where was Scott? He could really use the Wolf Boy right about now. Or Archeress or Bulk or even Fairy Queen, even though she’d make fun of him for weeks after.

No more strikes had come. Stiles kept his eyes closed, certain Hell was just waiting for him to open them. His body was tense, scared for another jolt of electricity and slice of leather against his skin.

There was a muffled shout. “What are you-” Hell yelled, and then there was the sound of a body crashing against the ground.

Stiles opened his eyes, staring into the bright red gaze of a gigantic wolf. This wasn’t Scott—who became a sort of wolf-human hybrid creature whenever his emotions spiked—this was something else.

The wolf growled and then turned back to Hell, who was scrambling away from it. Her whip lay discarded at Stiles’ feet and he looked down on it as the sound of screaming filled the room. 

When he looked up, there was blood covering a wall and Hell’s body lay in limp pieces. The wolf licked its chops and then turned to Stiles.

Stiles glared. He wasn’t about to become dog food, even if said dog (wolf, whatever) had just saved him.

The wolf huffed, as if reading his thoughts, and then it was morphing, growing up and up, until it was human shaped.

A (rather attractive) man stood in front of Stiles. He raised an eyebrow and then reached forward, untying the gag.

Stiles coughed, happy to be rid of the cloth. “Thanks,” he murmured slowly.

The man sniffed and went to work on the chains. They resisted his tugging. “There’s a key on the table,” Stiles pointed out. “Who are you?”

The man paused and then grabbed the key. “Derek,” he said. He undid one of Stiles’ hands and then put the key in it. “Or Alpha.”

"Alpha?" Stiles asked, using the key to undo his legs. When he looked up, the large wolf was standing there again.

Alpha growled at him, but it wasn’t a mean noise, and then he looped back out through the open door as if expecting Stiles to follow.

Shrugging, and kind of excited, Stiles did.


End file.
